Remembrance
"Remembrance" is the 6th episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 36th episode overall. The audio of the episode was removed due to Warner Music Group because of one of the songs in the video belonging to them. Some time later, it was re-uploaded by Richalvarez, but the episode was once again deleted due to another claim by the Warner Music Group. The episode was then re-uploaded many times by other YouTube users. One video also removed the fight scene in its entirety to avoid copyright claims. This is the only Stupid Mario Brothers episode so far to be deleted. Description Mario tries to remember what really happened after his battle with Nox Decious. Will he like what surfaces? Overview Mario remembers how he got Wario's saber while the voice confronts Nilrem. Synopsis Link, who is still lost in the woods, has placed his equipment in the clearing, has grown a full beard, and has drawn a face on the Coconut that he found. Link tells Coconut he wonders if he will ever be able to get out of the forest. Coconut says that maybe he'll have better luck tomorrow. Link denies it and says he will be stuck in the forest for months, no one was coming to rescue him and worst of all, his compass broke. Link falls back and sees the world spinning around him. Coconut tells him that in the end, he always makes it out. He agrees and thanks Coconut for his positivity. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are sitting in Mario's house and are discussing what happened to Mario after he fought Decious. Mario tells Luigi it is hard to remember, like something dark doesn't want him to. Luigi asks him what he remembers and Mario tells his brother that all he remembers is that Wario swung at him, then he dodged it. He said Wario had had him cornered and that he was about to kill him, but the Nether Saber turns itself off before he could. He had tried to run away and then says it didn't feel right. Mario pauses for a second and Luigi asks him what is bothering him. Suddenly, Mario remembers what happened. He says that after Wario kills Decious then something strange was about to change, the leaves were gone from the trees in the Orchard, Wario had a sick satisfaction on his face, and that he was so tired from fighting Decious, he could've died. He suddenly felt an uncontrollable rage build up inside him, and he went mad. Wario, realising something was amiss, began to become fearful. The rage made Mario want nothing more than Wario dead, so he took Wario's old saber and they fought. Mario charges at Wario as he ignites his saber. Their blades clash and Mario punches Wario in the side. Wario swings the Nether Saber over his head and they clash blades again, then Mario punches him in the face. Wario bends over, clutching his jaw in pain. Mario walks up to Wario, blade over his head. Slowly, Wario stands up and they swing a few blows at one another. They clash sabers again and Wario is with a look of pure fear on his face while Mario grins sadisticly. Mario then punches Wario in the face again. Wario recovers fast, and jabs at Mario, which he easily dodges. Mario knocks the Nether Saber out of Wario's hand and swings a couple of times at Wario, sending him to the ground. As Mario begins to deal the final blow, Wario uses the Force to get the Nether Saber back and counters the attack. Wario stands up and they throw slash some more at each other. Wario uses the Force again to push Mario away, during which, the rage leaves. Everything returns to normal and Wario resumes trying to kill Mario, but fails. Luigi asks what happened to him, but Mario says he doesn't know but promises that it would never happen again. They agree that they need more time before going after Wario. Brock is shown sitting on the couch next to them. He was playing Pokemon the whole time. He happily exclaims that he finally caught all the Pokemon in Pokemon Diamond. Mario and Luigi congratulate him, but Mario tells him he is forgetting one thing; as Luigi explains, Pokemon Platinum will be coming out soon, so he will have to catch them all over again. Brock groans in frustration and screams, "Craaaaaaaaaaaaap!". At the Abandoned Shed, Nilrem is confronted by the mysterious voice. Nilrem is not surprised by the voice's appearance, but the voice ignores him and asks of the way to recharge the Nether Saber. Nilrem tells him it is none of his business; however, the voice tells him he is making it his business. Nilrem says that Wario would've found him with or without the figure's help and the voice is insignificant to his plans. The voice reaches out its arm, asking if he knows who he is and who he works for, but Nilrem cuts him off saying that his master is dead and will not come back to power. He tells him that his plans to use Wario to kill Mario had already failed. The voice wonders why he would help Wario to recharge the saber if not to kill Mario. Nilrem tells the voice that Wario has another man he must defeat, his plans are already in motion, it is none of his concern, and if Wario doesn't succeed, he will die. Unhappy with his response, The voice threatens to kill Nilrem, but he tells him he is much more powerful than the voice and that he could kill the voice instantly. Nilrem tells him he is 1,000 years old but young in appearance. He pulls off his hood revealing himself to be Merlin. Merlin tells the voice to leave,and never come back there again, and so it does, screaming as it leaves. Merlin tells himself that the world will depend on two men, and hopes that they will come to the realization in time. EPISODE XXXVI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Merlin (Nilrem) / The Voice (Hand) / Voice of Coconut * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario * Kent Melville as Link * Austin Stevenson as Brock Locations * The Clearing * Mario's House * The Orchard * The Abandoned Shed Weapons * Beam Swords Production Notes Series Continuity * It is revealed that the Voice's master is dead. Character Revelations * Nilrem is actually Merlin. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This episode had many scenes that were deleted. * When Mario was fighting Wario, the core of his beam sword should've been black since he was possessed by the Darkness. However, since the Darkness possessed Mario in a form of rage, it is likely to assume that the Darkness did not fully possess Mario and merely influenced him. * Also, when Mario was fighting Wario, his eyes were obscured by the shadow of his cap. * The archived footage used in The Super Mario Brothers is from one of the inferior fan sources. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 36 (High definition reupload) Category:Season Three